My Best Friend
by virginiagirl101
Summary: Alice is more than a lover to Jasper. She's his best friend. Jalice, R


An: I'm back. Just another Jalice fic!! Plz review, and let me know if my grammar is wrong. I think this song fits them so well!!! It's in Jasper's POV. I copied the lyrics over from a website, so if there off on grammar, it's not me!! I tried to edit them best I could.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, and Tim McGraw owns My Best Friend.**

**Summary: To Jasper, Alice is more than a lover. She's his best friend, and the only person he's ever felt this way about. Jalice!!**

**Pairing: As stated, Jalice.**

My Best Friend

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times_

In my human life, and my vampire life, I had no one I could count on before I'd met her. I'd been let down by pretty much everyone I had ever known, including myself.

_I was tired of hurtin  
So tired of searchin  
til you walked into my life_

I was tired of hurting. I didn't want to hunt humans, but I was tired of searching for another way to live. I wasn't living; I was surviving. And then, all of a sudden, Alice walked into my life.

_It was a feelin  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone_

The emotions coming off of her were unlike any others I had ever felt. For the first time in my whole existence, I didn't feel weird, or left out, or alone.

_Youre more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do_

She's more than a lover to me. She makes me feel different than any one else.

_Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you_

Everyday, we just get closer to each other. I fall in love all over every time I see her smiling face.

_I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah_

I honestly didn't know where I'd be without her. She's my best friend.

_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has_

Alice always stands by me, no matter what. Also, she believes in me. She believes I can be around humans and not harm them, she believes that I can overcome my past. She believes I can be a good man, like nobody else I know ever has.

_When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have_

When my world is crazy, and upturned, she saves me. When Bella was gone, when we had to hunt down the half-vampire, when she was going to the Volturi, she was right there letting me know everything was going to be all right. She makes me see how much joy and love there is in my life.

_And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

I still tremble whenever Alice and I touch. I just can't believe I deserve her. And the look in her eyes when we make love is amazing. She looks at me like I'm beautiful, a work of art.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do_

Alice is more than a lover to me. She makes me feel weak, but also strong. She makes me want to better myself, but that I'm already everything she wants. It's a total paradox.

_Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you_

Everyday we get closer and closer. Every time I see her face, or hear her voice, or feel her emotions, I fall more and more in love with her. Even when I think it's impossible.

_And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

I don't know where I'd be without Alice. Life with her makes perfect sense. Looking back, I can see what I was missing now. I was missing my soul mate, the one person who could make me smile no matter what.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend (my best friend)  
You're my best friend (my best friend)_

Alice is more than a lover to me. She's more than the cheery little pixie everyone else sees, too. She's the one person who can always make me smile, the one reason I want to better myself, the one reason I'm still alive. She's my best friend.

**AN: Did you like it?? R&R**


End file.
